Animals
Animals is a song in Just Dance 2016, Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by Martin Garrix. Setting The classic dance takes place in a dark tunnel lit with various blue, purple, pink, and white lights. At two parts of the performance, the tunnel is split into two separate areas, with one of the tunnels being brighter than the other depending on who was performing more energetically. The extreme dance takes place in a dark room with various elements that pop in and out of the performance. Some of the elements seen are images of the coach posing. Mashup The mashup for Animals is available for every console except for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360, costs 1,000 (eight generation consoles) or 20 (Wii) Mojo Coins to play it, has 12 coaches in it, and a theme called "Club": coaches who perform and dress like they were at a club. indicates that a Gold Move occurs during that part of the mashup. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ Beauty and a Beat ▪ Rabiosa ▪ ▪ Good Feeling ▪ We No Speak Americano ▪ Mr. Saxobeat ▪ ▪ Good Feeling ▪ Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ▪ Domino ▪ ▪ Beauty and a Beat ▪ ▪ Good Feeling ▪ We No Speak Americano ▪ Mr. Saxobeat ▪ TiK ToK ▪ Sexy And I Know It ▪ Good Feeling ▪ Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ▪ Domino ▪ ▪ Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of Animals Classic Version *Just Dance 2016, Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Extreme Version *Just Dance 2016 (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One): Mojo Coins Purchase (10,000 Mojo Coins) *Just Dance 2016 (Wii): Game Progression (Thirteenth alternate to be unlocked) *Just Dance 2016 (Playstation 3, Xbox 360): Game Progression (Twelfth alternate to be unlocked) *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) *Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start Mashup *Just Dance 2016: Mojo Coins Purchase **1,000 Mojo Coins (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One) **20 Mojo Coins (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360) Appearances in other songs Songs Mashups FunMashup.png|Fun (JD2016, Extreme)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/Fun#Mashup|linktext=Mashup Party Masters Gallery Classic Animals1.png Animals2.png Animals3.png Animals4.png AnimalsGoldMove1.gif Animals5.png Animals6.png AnimalsGoldMove2.gif Animals7.png Animals8.png Extreme AnimalsExtreme1.png AnimalsExtreme2.png AnimalsExtreme3.png AnimalsExtreme4.png AnimalsExtreme5.png AnimalsExtremeGoldMove1.gif AnimalsExtreme6.png AnimalsExtreme7.png AnimalsExtremeGoldMove2.gif AnimalsExtreme8.png AnimalsExtreme9.png AnimalsExtremeGoldMove3.gif AnimalsExtreme10.png AnimalsExtremeGoldMove4.gif Mashup AnimalsMashup1.png|Beauty and a Beat AnimalsMashup2.png|Rabiosa AnimalsMashupGoldMove1.gif| AnimalsMashup3.png|Good Feeling AnimalsMashup4.png|We No Speak Americano AnimalsMashup5.png|Mr. Saxobeat AnimalsMashupGoldMove2.gif| AnimalsMashup6.png|Good Feeling AnimalsMashup7.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) AnimalsMashup8.png|Domino AnimalsMashupGoldMove3.gif| AnimalsMashupGoldMove4.gif| AnimalsMashup9.png|TiK ToK AnimalsMashup10.png|Sexy And I Know It AnimalsMashupGoldMove5.gif| AnimalsMashupGoldMove6.gif| Appearances in other songs Songs Classic Fire4.1.png|Fire (Right Coach) RADICALHelmet3.PNG|RADICAL (Helmet Version) Mashups Extreme FunMashup4.png|Fun Promotional Images AnimalsThumbnail.png AnimalsThumbnail2.png AnimalsAnnouncement.gif JustDance20160Days.png JustDance2016Banner.png JustDance2016Dancemas1.png JustDance2016HappyNewYear1.gif JustDance2016Resolution1.png JustDance2016AMAs1.PNG 2016Banner.png 2017Banner3.png SpotifyImage2.PNG AnimalsExtremeThumbnail.png Other AnimalsLeftCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach on the left from the Classic Version, known as "Helmet Boy" AnimalsExtremeAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Extreme Version RADICALHelmetRightCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach on the right used to represent the Helmet Version of RADICAL AnimalsPose1.PNG AnimalsPose2.png AnimalsExtremePose1.png AnimalsExtremePose2.png Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2016 Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 3 or Hard Category:Songs with an Effort rating of 2 or Moderate Category:Songs with a Male coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup